A Choice
by chaosblade1999
Summary: I died. I was reborn. I made a choice I won't regret. This is the story of my OC Renata who is reborn into the Harry Potter Universe. Will contain romance waaaay later in the story, adventure, humour and drama.
1. Chapter 1

I died.

That's it I died.

I didn't die because of old age, or of a disease or even because of murder, no I died because of an accident and of a choice.

I chose to die that day and why do you ask would I kill myself? I wasn't suicidal nor did I have a deathwish. I was walking down the street when I saw a young boy pulling on his mothers dress pointing to the park across the street a ball in hand, his mother on the phone ignoring him.

 _Ah, I remeber so clearly that fateful day._

The ball in his arm toppled and rolled to the middle of the road, a child following it with determined eyes and then the child himself going after it. His mother still on the phone still ignoring the child, I still thinking he would be okay, walked on getting closer to where the child was with each step. Then a truck going abnormally fast considering we were on a suburbian road came racing down the street, a child with a ball in hand looking so happy he got it back unaware of how close he was to death, a mother so absorbed in her own world she ignored her precious child for gossip with a friend and me a law student with only 3 months till graduation.

I ran to the child and pushed him to the safe side of the road.

 _It was a choice._

It was choice that even to this day I don't regret. I may have had an entire future ahead of me, may have had so many great opportunities, so many missed chances, or even a child of my own that now will never be. But in that moment, I chose to let one other child live so he can see the future, so he can have a chance, so he can have an oppurtunity to choose. I gave him the future choice and in that moment picked my own choice.

 _It hurt..._

I was hit and I knew as soon as I chose to save the childs life that I would die. The truck, moving too fast, being too big, and me being a fragile human being I died that fateful day with a slightly sorrowful smile on my face. Not for me, but for my family who would be grieving me, I apologized to my mother and father for not finishing what I started, I apologized to my sisters for not being able to take them to the amusement park one last time, and I apologized to my baby brother who I would never see grow past his 5th birthday.

 _I'm sorry please, forgive me. Please don't cry. I don't want you to cry, I already am..._

I died and there was darkness. I was floating in a void of nothingness, but then I saw light, I heard crying, I felt cold, I smelled, I was alive once again.

 _Rebirth._

Something I had learned in my philosophy class, which I hadn't entirely written off as fake but something I didn't think my memories would survive to see. You see, when reborn a person would be a clean slate, no memories of a past life. Yet, I still have them. _**Why.**_

A few months have passed since I died and was reborn. I was an orphan my mother died after giving birth to me, I had no father to go to or a close relative. I still remember her soft touch and warm kiss, her melodic giggle echoes through mind as a lullaby along with her last words,

 _"Renata, my darling bambina, Io ti amo mia figlia prezioso"_

I was adopted only a few hours ago I kept the name my mother gave me, I was glad. The couple who adopted me were kind and almost as warm as mother. But, they were differet from her, with her I could feel something powerful, old, warm encasing me entirely with these people, my new parents, they were warm, but had no powerful or old feeling to them, just a slight tingly feeling of bright power that could be something more.

Mama as I had taken to calling her, _only mother would be mother I would respect the life, the opportunity she gave me,_ and Pops were a middle age couple who were I suspect around 32 years old. Mama had blonde hair that was almost white with sky blue eyes and soft heart shaped face, she looked almost fairy-like with her looks, and she had a soft but mischevious smile on her face filled with love as she carried me into their, our home. My pops had a pointed jaw-line, with soft black hair, and severe looking gray eyes almost the complete opposite yet still very similar since in his eyes I could also see the warm, kindness and love that mama has. One light and soft looking the other severe looking and warm darkness. The perfect match, I was happy to have been adopted by two kind people.

*Time Skip*

I met him in Year One of Primary School, no that's not true, I actually met him when I first got to get out of the house for the first time when I was three years old. I was allowed to go with my mother, to the nearby park. That's where I saw him at first I tried to lie to myself to say that it wasn't real because it couldn't.

 _Could it._

I mean, I was reborn with my memories intact so , 'The only way to find out is to ask where we live.' "Mama , where do we live?" I tilted my head to give myself a curious and innocent visage. My mother looked down at me with a mischevious and warm smile "Well darling, we live in the county of Surrey in the nice little village of Little Whinging on Privet Street." I gulped slightly as sweat gathered on my browline, 'Why me? Sometimes I have the worst of luck *mental sigh* Oh well' I gave a rueful smile to myself 'I always said I wanted to be a wizard'. I then looked towards him again, he was so small, he looked sad and wistful as he looked on to the palying children. I tugged onto my mothers dress I looked at her with my determined dark cerulan eyes, glinting in the sunlight and she looked at me with slightly awed sky blue eyes then they softened, "I'm going to play with him. Okay, Mama." She looked towards where I was pointing and her warm smile turned into a brighter and cheerier smile, as if she were glad for my choice.

 _It was a choice._

As I walked towards the little boy with brilliant green eyes and messy black hair, I felt the winds changing, my semi-short raven black hair blowing behind me. His eyes widening as he saw me walking towards me a hopeful and slightly scared look entered his eyes. So I smiled a happy and kind smile to him, he relaxed and looked less scared as I reached him I thought 'So i'm going to do this huh, I guess I am it is after all the choice I have made'. I was standing right in front of him, when I sat down next to him and turned "Hi there! My name is Renata Vermillion. Wanna be freinds." he looked slightly stunned and then he smiled a brilliant smile, that made his eyes shine like emeralds, "Un Hawwy, would."

That was the start of a new friendship, a new life and a new beginning for all.

 _It was a choice._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I was seven when I had my first bout of accidental magic.

I was playing futbol in my backyard with Harry, it was one of the days that the Dursley's wanted to go somewhere to celebrate Dudley's birthday and they didn't want Harry to be there, we were having a lot of fun. Harry and I became rather good friends rather quickly, since I first met him in the park. We went to the same elementary school together,'And wasn't that just fun, having to relearn the alphabet and basic mathematics, it was a fucking riot', which also meant we had to go to the same school as Dudley. Dudley, went and told everyone that Harry and I were "bad kids" and to not play with us, so we were quickly alienated from the rest of the group. Me, I was not as affected since I have the mind of 20 something year old, but Harry the poor kid was depressed for an entire week, he even said it was his fault that no one would want to play with me. "Harry, it's okay I have you right? You're my friend and thats enough for me, besides in the future we will have lots of friends!" I smiled towards him and gave him a reassuring pat on the back as we walked back into the classroom. He looked pensive for the rest of the school day but as we were leaving to go home,"Yeah Renata, I am your friend and you are mine, I'm glad to have met you!" he gave me a brilliant and sincere smile. It warmed my heart, it was the first big smile of many, I would hope.

Anyway, we were playing futbol when I kicked a ball into the tree in my backyard, "Oops. Sorry, I'll go get it." I sort of yelled to Harry as I ran towards the tree. The tree wasn't that tall and I thought I could climb it without falling down and hurting myself.

I was wrong.

I fell.

Just as I reached for the black and white futbol, I lost my grip on the branch and fell. I was twisted in a way that if I landed I would either break my neck or die.

 _I didn't want to die._

 _Not again. Not right now._

 _Please. Help._

And then I felt it, something warm and chaotic, safe and wild.

I felt my magic.

I stopped just before I hit the ground and turned right side up and gently if a bit jerkily landed on the ground.

On both my feet.

What the hell!

I turned to look towards Harry to see if he saw what I just did. He did, he was standing there with a slacked jaw and wide eyes,"What did you do?!",

I was afraid he would be scared or freaked out.

He wasn't if anything he looked at me with amazement in his eyes, I smiled towards him, "Come here. I'll tell you if you keep a secret, you got to pinky promise." He grinned and jogged over to my side and held up his pinky, I held up my own and we swore.

"I can do magic and I think you can too."

I told him and I know , I know because I could sense it the warmth and power that radiated from _Mother,_ the slight power from mama and papa. I don't know how I could sense magic, maybe it's because I was reborn or maybe my original family had this talent in their blood. All I know is that I have magic now and I can go to Hogwarts with Harry.

 _Hogwarts..._

Can you believe it! What I originally thought wasn't real and it wasn't until I was reborn into this world. I am grateful don't get me wrong ,it's my 13 year old self's dream come true, but what if I do something wrong or change something for the worst just by existing.

 _No, don't think of that, you'll be fine you made your decision._

I take in a deep breathe a let it out, 'Okay Renata you can do this, after all you have 4 years until you go to Hogwarts, if anything i'm good at planning and strategizing for the future' I look towards Harry and he is still looking at me in wonder but then that quickly turns to sadness and slight fear. "Is this why the Dursleys call me a freak, is it because I have magic." I gain a slight look at anger not towards Harry but because of his caretakers, "No Harry, you aren't a freak. It's not your fault you have magic and it isn't a curse it's a gift, they're just narrow minded people who can't accept something that doesn't fit into their mould of normalcy. You are fine, a kind, brave and great person who is intelligent and doesn't like hurting people and the type of person who does something because it is right and not because it is easy. You are Harry Potter my best friend.' I look at him with a firm look of determination that shows how much I believe in the words I just said. He looks back at me slightly unsure but then he gains a new light in his eye, he stands straighter and has a more confidet air around him. He smiles at me.

"Ah, You're right Renata. I'm glad you're my best friend." I blush slightly and punch him lightly on the shoulder, "Come on, let's go inside mama said she was gonna make us some sandwiches." He smiles and we run inside, the futbol long forgotten ad many new plans in my mind for the future.

*Time Skip*

'This is the summer that I am supposed to recieve the letter for Hogwarts. Oh boy, this is so cool. I can't believe this is actually going to happen,' I jump out of bed and go eat breakfast, 'Okay calm down Renata, they don't know that you know about the existence of the wizarding world, and they can't know that you actually know way before you go there.' I take in calming breathes remebering, the meditation exercises of my past life. 'huh, I haven't had those thoughts in quite a while', I give myself a melancholy smile, I haven't really forgotten but I have tried to move on, I made my amends with my past life, but it is hard sometimes not to fall into remeberance once in awhile. "Renata sugar, would you pass me the maple syrup please." I look up to my mother abashed at being caught in one of my moments. I smile sheepishly at her "Scusa mama *yawn* I'm still ahlf awake after all it is Saturday and summer vacation" I hear pops chuckle as I pass the syrup to mama, "Sure kid, it's just 'this' morning that you've lost yourself in your own thoughts. Sometimes I think you'll get so lost in them, that we'll have to get a dream hound to just find you in them to drag you out." I pout and stick my tongue out towards him,"Neh, pops. Don't worry i won't get so lost in my dreamland that I won't live the life I have now." They look at me with just slight astonishtment a lot less than before since they have gotten use to me sometimes spouting wiser than my age type of things. I heard a knock on the door ,"Huh, I wonder who that could be? Rena, sugar can you please answer the door i'll be there in a minute." I smile towards, "Sì, Mamma prendo io" She looks at me with a slightly exasperated look but a warm smile all the same, "Also answer it with english you may have learnd italian but not everyone knows how to speak." I give her one of my patented foxy grins and chuckle slightly, "Okay, ma. I'll get it." I get up from my chair, i'm in one of my relaxing day summer dresses which is rather long ,it reaches just 4 inches above my ankle, and is a light periwinkle.

I open the door and standing there was a man in black robes he spoke in a baritone voice with just a slight rasp, "Is this the Vermillion residence?" he lookes towards me with a rather frightening and imposing look on his pale face. I can't speak but then he get's a rather irritated look on his face, I nod and give him a smile, 'Come on Renata, you've met scarier guys in college you can handle *mental gulp* Professor Snape, at least when he's not trying to be scary', "Oh yes, why do you have any business with my parents?" he looks at me with slight surprise as if he never met a kid who could talk back at him, let alone in a full sentence.

"No, i'm here to deliver a letter of acceptance to a school. It would be better if you would invite me in." I was about to answer when mama came up behind me, with pops in tow. "Now, why would you need to come into my home, sir. Surely you could tell us what we need to know right here." Pop's looked at him with a rather severe look, and mama had moved me behind her. Snape looks at him with a rather patient look if a bit icy, for a man known to be rather mean to anyone who annoys him, 'Huh, he must be used to people doing this then. It kid of makes me sad, that he's use to kids parents being suspicious of him.' "No I cannot discuss it out here." Pop's gives him a searching look, one that i've never seen before and he finally looks into Professor Snapes eyes, he gives him a less evere look and opens the door wider and let's him in. "As I said to your daughter before, she has been accepted into a school. This school is special in that it only caters to witches and wizards" he puts up his hand to stop pops from saying anything, "This means that your daughter is a witch and she has magical abilities that most people won't have." He finishes his speech and looks at us my dad looks pensive and mama, she has this wondering look in her eyes and me, well since I already knew this was going to happen, I was looking down going over plans for coming years in my head and making sure that I wouldn't make eye contact with Professor Snape. Pop's snapped out of his pensive state and mam did too, "I see, How do we know you are telling the truth?" Snape looks at him rather surprised ,probably because he believed him so quickly, "I can demonstrate a spell if you would like." He then proceeds the statement, with standing up taking out his wand and the proceeded to blow our collective minds by turning the chair he had been sitting on into a panther. He quickly turned it back and sat back down with a slight smirk on his face at our amazed expressions. My pop's cleared his throat, "Okay, we believe you." Snape was about to continue to explain, "But Renata has to choose wether she wants to go or not." They all turn to look at me I had put my head down again, plans racing through my mind and listening with half an ear. When I heard my name all the plans stopped, and went to the back of my mind for further examination, I closed my eyes and then opened them after a second. I gave them my patented foxy grin and said the words that would define this life.

"Sure, I'd love too!"


	3. Chapter 3

Once I had told them that I was going, mama said she going to go clean up and pop's was going to go cash some money from the bank.

You know what those people did. They left me alone with Professor Snape.

Well not really alone since mama was in the next room cleaning up but still we were left in solitude, in the living room, while we waited for my parent's return.

It was awkward.

For me.

He looked rather annoyed but somehow still kept this, nobleish air around him and his magic was calm.

Oh yeah I actually found a way to work on my magic sensing, I actually learned this technique from Naruto. By the way magic and chakra not the same, at all, it is not used the same way nor is it anywhere near the same as chakra since it is spiritual and not spiritual and physical. But the sensing is apparently rather similar since you are sensing the energy around you and in those who are near or faraway from you. Hell, I can even sense the small amount of magic that all muggles seem to possess.

Yes they do have magic, just not enough to use in spells or for it to manifest into accidental magic, there is just enough to keep them alive and healthy. There is even magic in plants, all of them, and while it was over whelming in the beginning, to not continually get a headache from sensing the constant flow of magic. I trained myself to the point where it is always on but it is muffled so it doesn't hurt.

Anyway back to me being alone with Professor Snape, yeah he is really bored right now by the feel of his magic I can even sense slight irritation. You don't even need to sense it really, if you can read the face and body language it is pretty obvious.

He actually isn't bad looking, this isn't weird because my mind is that of a 20 something year old, his hair is greasy but his face ain't half bad looking. His nose is rather long and slightly hooked but it's strong looking and if his face wasn't so gaunt and pale he would look fine hell, even handsome. His hair would look better if he took care of it more and maybe put it into a low ponytail and his body from the quick glimpse I saw of it was rather fit, lean and tall. So yeah, not bad but if he actually tried to do something about it he would be handsome.

But I understand, sort of, the greasy hair could be attributed to the potion fumes, the rather sickly pale skin would be due to staying in the dungeons making the potions, and the gaunt look of his face I would say unhealthy eating habits and maybe night terrors of the war.

'Ah, that really sucks to be plagued by something like that. I can't even handle watching horror movies, I wonder how i'll handle going through all this shit with Harry.' I sigh out loud and Professor Snape looks at me I look up to him and smile slightly at him but then quickly look back down and retreat into my mind. 'Oh well, it'll be interesting and a lot of work that's for sure, but worth it.' I smile to myself and look back up to find Professor Snape, Mama, and Pops all in the living room looking at me with varying degrees of exasperation.

Papa smiles to me, "Come on little dreamer we've got to go to the... " "Diagon Alley" "Right there to get your supplies." I look at him with a sheepish grin, "Ha ha ha, Sorry pops. Got lost in my thoughts for a second there." Mama giggles, "It's alright sugar but anyway we've got to go, Professor Snape is going to be our guide." I smile towards them, "Right. Let's go!" I pump my fist into the air and walk after them to get to the car.

We reach the Alley in about 30 minutes and go straight in after Pofessor Snape shows us where it is so that next year we can comeback ourselves.

We went into the Leaky Cauldron and Professor took us straight to the brick wall.

'This is it I finally get to see Diagon Alley in real life. Hell, I didn't even get to see it in my past life because of time and money.'

He explained to us the trick with the bricks, aha that rhymed,and then they parted.

 **It was beautiful. Truly Magical.**

I was amazed by it. I truly was speechless, oh the buldings were great and even the things floating around were pretty awesome but, the overabundance of magic was what was truly overwhelming. It was just BAM really like the first time someone had left their rural life for the big city you are amzed by just the it , the atmosphere.

"Wow..." I let my amazement slip out verbally, my parents looked just as amazed, Professor clears his throat,"We are going to need to move from the entrace." We looked at him and nodded in almost perfect synchronization which I can tell kind of creeped him out. We walked to our first destination Gringott's, we went there to exchange our money.

While walking there I looked around but didn't gawk, what it's undignified, I tried to keep my amazement to myself but the magic, it was everywhere.

We reached the bank and father exchanged his pounds for galleons about 900 pounds were exchanged into about 183 galleons. My family and I weren't poor but we weren't filthy rich, in fact, pops is a neurosurgeon and earns about 391,375.20 pounds a year or 589,000 dollars.

After that we went to get our supplies first I had to go get my uniform fitted, and wasn't that weird, I never have to get stuff like that fitted I just buy them in stores that make them commercially. After that I went to go buy my supplies for school first the potion set and then the books and last but not least I went to get a owl. How cool was that I got to own an owl, I walked into Eeylop's Owl Emporium. I looked around while mama and pop's waited with Professor outside until I chose one. I walked around to see what they had, so many were there but one caught my eye in particular from what I could tell it was an ordinary barn owl, but it wasn't the species that caught my eye but the color of it's feathers and the look of it's eyes. It had this look that was rather cunning, I liked it. I walked towards the owl to see if it would like to come home with me, when I reached it, it stared at me. It's eyes held a look of understanding and it came closer towards me to let me touch it. I got him, I learned the gender of it after I bought it, I named him Loki. I walked out of the store satisfied with my new companion, "Hey, mama, pop's meet Loki isn't he so awesome!" they turned to look at me and the new addition. They smiled softly at Loki and I, i smiled widely back at them and we continued on, "I think that's everything on the list" I looked up from the list and they all looked at me with slight exasperation on their faces, papa put's his hand on my shoulder,"Sometimes you are the wisest 11 year old I have ever met, but sometimes you worry me with how obtuse you can be." I looked at him with a confused face and slightly irritated smile, "What do ya mean pop's?" mama giggles, "Sugar I think what your father is trying to say is that you forgot to get something." I look at her slightly bewildered then look towards Professor Snape and he's looking at me as if I did a paritcularly stupid thing. I look down and try to figure out what i had forgotten when I realize, "Oops, Ahaha I forgot to get my wand right." I looked up at them with a slight blush on my face and a sheepish smile. Snape looked as if he was about to facepalm and pop's actually did. After that we went to Ollivander's, as we got closer the amount of magic started to feel slightly overwhelming even going past the muffling barriers I put up, the magic it felt old, wild, untamed almost like a wild wolf on a hunt focused yet wild, powerful yet extremely cautioned.

We walked into the store. I was hit with an overwhelming feeling of old magic.

I stumbled slightly backwards and bumped into Professor Snape, he steadied me by the shoulder and looked down at me with slight worry tinging his magic. I look up to him and smile, "Sorry Professor, almost fell on top of you there." he gave me a slight nod to tell me it was okay. I walked deeper into the store and went to the counter to ring the little bell on the front desk, I as about to ring it when Ollivander suddenly appeared right in front of me. I was slightly surprised that an old man could move that fast, but otherwise kept my smile on my face, "Hello there I've comehere to get my wand." The man looked at me with a searching look and then agve me a nod, "Wand arm." I nodded and gained a serious look, I stretched out my right arm. He measured and went to go find the wand, he came back almost immediately with a few boxes, he gave me the first one, "Core of dragon heartstring the wood made of walnut, 12/34 inches. Unyeilding." I tried it out and the vase broke right after I gave it a swish. he took it away and gave me another just as I touched it, he took it away. It happened for a rather long time and I was getting worried i wouldn't find my own wand. "Hazel with dragon heartstring core 12 3/4 inches unyeilding" he handed it to me with a smile on his face, he was enjoying having a challenge to find a wand for me. I tool in a deep breath and took the wand.

 _ **Mine.**_

Blue and silver sparks pour out of it, the warmth of magic went through my entire body that made me feel safe. I had found it.

 _ **My Wand.**_

Ollivander started speaking, "Ah, Hazel absorbs the emotions its owner, and is best suited to one with good emotional control. It produces outstanding magic; and its devotion is legendary, as the wand often "wilts" upon the death of an owner. Hazel also has the unique ability to detect concealed springs and wells. And the core, Dragon heartstring, are noted for producing powerful magic and flamboyant spells. But they are temperamental, being more prone to wild flares of magic that cause accidents. These wands are the easiest of the Supreme Cores to turn to the Dark Arts."

I looked at him in amazement. I smile brightly at him, "Thank you so much for this." he smiles and then chuckles a little,"No worries little one."

"Oh right, How much is it?" he thinks for a moment "10 galleons." I give him the money and wave to him as I walk out."Your parent are waiting for you in your car i will walk you to them." I look at him with a bright smile and nod too excited.

"Hey Professor what do you teach?" he looks down at me, "I teach potions", "Really, what exactly do you do in potions." he continues looking foward and walking, "You will learn that when you come to Hogwarts." I pout slightly and sigh, "Fine, I guess i'll just read the text."

We reach where the car is parked and my parents are already inside, I turn to Professor Snape and smile softly at, "Thank You." he looks slightly bewildered at my gesture but then just nods and walks away.

When we reached home it was near nightfall. I had taken all my things to my room and had put them away and organized them into my trunk which had lightening charm and expansion charm put on it, to make it weightless and big on the inside and small on the outside. I had taken out my books so I could read them and review them before the school starts. 'I wonder if Harry is okay.' He had left today with the Dursley's to the light house, I couldn't even stop it. But it would change to much if I did, so I had to let him go, still it didn't mean I didn't feel like crap for letting them take him. 'he should be finte though Hagrid should be getting to him in a few hours,' i sigh and stand up from my desk and go to take a shower, 'Once I have wash I should be calmer'. Once I exited my shower I was slightly clearer headed, 'Okay time to go to sleep.' I open the window of my bedroom and open Loki's cage, "Hey big guy, make sure to come back okay." and let him fly out into the night to hunt prey.

"Only a month till it all begin's. *sigh* this'll be a story i most definitely will tell my grandchildren" I laugh a little and then go to sleep. My last thought before I fall asleep was,

'Well this will most certainly be a pain in the ass.'

 _Most definitely will it be worth it._


	4. Chapter 4

Today is the day.

I get to go to Hogwarts.

Hell Yeah.

'I can totally do this, just don't die right of the bat.' I nod to myself in conviction as I walk out of my room with my trunk trailing behind me. 'Okay so I got my robes, my texts, my wand, potions kit, extra curricular books, manga and some comics.' I smile, 'Let's hope I don't fall off the moving stairs or just plainly get lost and never be found.' I shiver slightly as I get chills from the thought.

I smile, 'Oh well. This will most definitely be quite an adventure.'

I reach the car with trunk in hand and load it up. "Wait, wait. I'm almost there just that my trunk is really heavy, how can you carry it over your shoulder so easily, what are you!" I look at him with a slight deadpan, "I do a lot of pilates." he looks at me with incredulity, I shake my head at him, "Did you not ask the person showing you around if they had something that was light and could hold whole lot of stuff in it, because that is exactly what I asked the Professor, he then proceeded to tell me that he was not a trunk maker and that I Ask the person helping me choose a trunk, in which I responded, well you are the adult and I am an innocent guileless child in need of assistance and wisdom from someone who I believed had far superior intelligence but if I must. I then spoke with the guy at the shop and he pointed me to this trunk, it has an undetectable extension charm and a feather-light charm, and is a cool black with silver detailing." I nod my head in satisfaction at my choice in coloring, he looked a bit embarrassed, "Well no I didn't, but Hagrid did give me Hedwig so I Think I got a pretty good deal." he looked at me with a strong conviction, I smiled at him lightly, "Of course you did Hedwig is super cool, and besides I've been practising the feather light charm in secret, and just yesterday got it down, so stand back and be amazed by the awesome that is me."

I clear my throat and I see Harry taking cover as if a bomb was about to go off, Pop's was face palming and mama was just smiling.

" _Lux Pinna"_

I see a whitish gold light shoot out of my wand and hit Harry's trunk, 'Okay so nothing exploded that's always a good sign,' I look around and see that no one got hurt and that Harry got out of his hiding spot, 'Okay now to see if it is lighter.' "This spell is actually rather easy to learn the movements and to say it but getting it just the weight you want is the tricky part, so it took me almost the entirety of summer vacation to get it the way I want it." I lift up the trunk, "Huh, it actually worked," I look at the trunk with slight surprise, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT ACTUALLY WORKED?!" I ignore Harry's shout and motion him to come over, "Come over here and test it Harry, I don't know if you would want it lighter or not" he huffs slightly and comes over to see if it worked (which it did) , "It worked fine and it's the right weight, but anyway we have to go now or we'll be late for the train." I check my watch and see that it's 9:45 a.m., "You're right, let's go!" I smile brightly towards mama and pop's and pull Harry first to the trunk to put his stuff in and then to the back seats.

He starts talking with a big smile on his face, "Can you believe it, I'm a wizard, no wait you're wizard, no we're both wizards can you believe it. We get to go to Hogwarts and learn about magic and other amazing stuff." I smile and nod to him, "Yeah can you believe it, magic, the stuff we hear in fairy tales is an actual possibility and not just a possibility a reality. I can't wait to learn all these new things."

"I can't believe what you focus on the learning, when there's so much to experience. Besides I thought you hated learning, what with you only barely passing our classes." I look at him with a slight smirk, "That'sonly because I thought that the classes were boring and repetitive besides I already knew that curriculum and secondary's as well. This is going to be something new to sink my teeth in." I look at him with a slightly too big grin that made me look slight of my rocker.

He looked at me with disbelief, "Is that really the only reason you slept in class and got barely passing grades, just because you were bored and didn't want to do busy work." I look at him with a mischievous grin, "Well, not only that it made our teacher angry, and I didn't like her, she always treated you unfairly. So what'sa few grey hairs added to her if she ain't even going to be a fair teacher."

He looked at me with slight awe and thankfulness.

"YOU WHAT?!" pop's yells and turns to look at me, he isn't driving so i'm thankful for that much at least, "You mean to tell me that you got poor grades because you were bored and just plainly thought it was too much of an annoyance." He looked at me with a slight glare that said I was grounded once Christmas came, 'Shit. I really shouldn't have said that in the car,' I turn to look at Harry for help but he was ignoring me and inching away as if to say I was on my own on this. 'Tch, traitor.' I scratch the back of my head, "Well I don't know what to tell you other than, I'm not really sorry for it, Mrs. Neigel bore me to sleep and she was really unfair to Harry and in turn me for being his friend, so really she was in the wrong. I don't even know how someone whose opinion is so easily swayed by children of ages 10 & 11 is even a teacher." He looked at me with exasperation and defeat knowing that if I had my opinion set on it I wouldn't change my mind at all, unless he came up with something good, like if 'you don't change your mind the world will end type of reason', "Well why didn't you tell us to ask if you could change classes if she was such a pain." I looked at him with a serious look, "Because then I would've abandoned Harry with the wolves, and I don't abandon the people I care about. You know there's a saying that one of my favorite people said, 'Those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum'." I nod in satisfaction at my good use of Kakashi's line.

Missing entirely the looks that were sent around by both my parents, exasperated fondness and slight awe, and Harry, thankfulness and something else that if I saw it I wouldn't be able to explain.

"Anyway did you read any of the texts?" I looked towards him in question, and he returned the look with a slight grimace, "Well no but I've been meaning to I just had my trunk locked away until today so I only had my wand and Hedwig with me." I gain an icy cold look, "Those shitty bastards they have no right to take your things. They haven't hurt you, or broken anything of yous have they." he shakes his head looking slightly frightened at my look, "N-no they haven't touched anything other than the trunk, they looked scared of even touching that." I sigh, "Well okay, but if they do anything at all, leave and come over we're only a few houses away." mama nods and so doe pop's, "She right dear, we would be happy to have you over anytime."

I give him the potions text and tell him that if he's going to read anything from the school's texts he should read this one, "But why this one specifically." I look at him, "The potions professor is the guide who brought us to Diagon Alley, he had a slight temper and didn't look like he took well to incompetency, besides" I lower my voice to a whisper, "his magic was always a bit irritated, and impatient, when he was showing us Diagon." He nods with understanding and starts reading it.

By the time we get to the station he had finished reading the first 5 chapters of the book.

Once we reached Platform 9 we came to the realization that we didn't ask how to get to Platform 9 ¾ ,

"Oh dear, I forgot to ask how to get to the platform Edward hun, did you ask." I looked towards pop's, "No I didn't Mavis. I forgot." I coughed to get their attention, "While I may have almost forgotten to get my wand before I left Diagon, I did ask Professor Snape on the way to the car where the Platform was, and he told me it was between Platform 9 and 10 , he said to just walk straight through the wall and that we would get to the other side." I pointed toward the wall between 9 & 10.

"Pfft, you almost forgot to get your wand that is literally required for a witch or wizard." I see Harry laughing into his hand, I look at him with a irritated gaze and punch him in the shoulder, "Tch, it ain't that funny besides, you remember that time when we were 8 and you asked about-" he covered my mouth, "You told me you weren't going to tell anyone about that." I Smirked at him, "Then you shouldn't have laughed, anyway I'll test it out first and if I don't crash into the wall in embarrassment, you all can follow me, but in the case that I do indeed crash into the wall you have my permission to act as if you don't know me."

They all nodded, I nod back and prepare to go, I look towards Loki first and take him of the cart and him to Pop's, "If I crash I don't want like to get hurt so bring him with you when I pass through." I take a few steps back and then

.

.

.

walk at a normal pace into the wall.

Yeah, not very exciting but if I'm going to do this I will do it with dignity and poise, I guess.

I walk closer to the wall and I go through it.

It felt like walking through a cold shower of molasses, thick and slightly hard to walk through though I think it's more because of the magic pouring on me and my sensing ability making it hard to walk through, than the actual design of the spell.

The actual Platform 9 ¾ isn't that amazing in fact it looks like a regular train platform to me and other than the occasional floating trunk there isn't really much of obvious magic, of course I could actually sense the magic being used, the ones that weren't seen and there was an abundance of it.

I think what was really magical about this place wasn't the look of it but actually the feel.

I got out of the way of the entrance and waited for my family and Harry, and 30 seconds later without fail they got there, probably after hesitating for a few seconds.

Pop's was looking at the portal in amazement, and mama was looking in wonder at the Hogwarts Express, Harry kind of just stood there overwhelmed by everything. We here the train toot it's horn warning us that there was only 10 minutes till boarding and leaving.

Mama and Pop's gave both Harry and I hugs. "Good luck both of you, and Renata if you fail or do the shit you pulled in Primary you're not allowed any manga or comics or books for the summer."

"What, NOOOO! I'll do good I swear Pop's."

Mama giggled and had tears in her eyes and hugged me and Harry again, "Have fun both of you. I love you both, and I'm glad you have this opportunity."

She let us go and Harry had tears in his eyes, "I-I thankyou for everything. I'll make you proud."

I smiled brightly at all of them and gave my parents thumbs up, "Don't worry Mama, Pop's I'll do you both proud."

'This is my family, my treasure, my most precious thing.'

This is mine.

I'll protect it with everything I've got.

 _Protect what is yours and Destroy what threatens it._

I was sitting in the train car thinking about my past life, we had already been on the way to Hogwarts for about 10 minutes and Ron should be coming by at any moment. 'I remember my family, my first family. They were armand fiery and loud so very different from me I was always different from them but I Loved them and they loved me. Ma was fierce and intelligent, Papa was warm and kind and patient, both my little sisters were spitfires always laughing having fun, and my little brother, my baby brother I didn't get to see him grow into the great man he would have become but he was a lot like me, except kinder and more openhearted.'

I shake my head slightly and drive away the thoughts of remembrance that would have dragged me to the deepest of my hearts trenches I still remember the time that I let my thoughts get away from me completely. Mama and pop's were worried sick, mama was crying and pop's hadn't slept for 24 hours, they told me I fell into a short coma. I vowed that day that I wouldn't let my past,my memories dictate my present life, that I would control my feelings and thoughts. That's when I started learning other things, I started taking martial arts, meditation, and I even learned a second language, I stayed busy and sharpened my mind to the best of my abilities.

"Hey, Rena have you seen a toad?" I was startled out of my thoughts by Harry.

"I'm sorry did you say something," I look up from the page I was staring at for the past 3 minutes,not even reading, he gave me a slightly concerned look, "I said have you seen a toad this bloke is looking for one." I look up 'To have been so zoned out I didn't even sense an approaching person I really should stop doing that.'

I sensed the kid's magic.

 _Warmth_

 _Kindness_

 _It was Refreshing._

I gulped slightly 'I Never felt a magic so warm and yet refreshing, but then again I haven't met everyone, but overall his magic it felt like _Mothers_. It felt old and powerful. Who is he?'

From his body language and his magic I could tell he was nervous and slightly worried but not for himself but for me.

"Oh I'm sorry no I haven't." his face took a downtrodden look he sort of whispered , his voice soft and weak sounding, "Oh well t-that's o-okay. I-I'm sorry to have bothered you." he was about to leave. "Wait! I'll help you look yeah it'll be better with 2 people searching yeah." I smiled to him with my warmest and kindest smile, "Harry I'm going to help this guy, stay on the lookout for a toad and keep the luggage safe, I'll see ya later." I smile at him and wave as I walk away, "Yeah okay. Just be careful." I peek back into the train car, "Hey can you get me two choco-balls and two pumpkin pasties when the trolley comes by. Okay Thanks, Bye." I slip back out

Both me and the nervous kid is walking down the corridor side by side.

"By the way, What's your name? I can't just keep calling you kid all the time." he jumped slightly as if startled even though I used a rather quiet and calm voice since I can tell from his magic that he's nervous as hell.

"I-I'm Neville, Neville Longbottom." I look at him with a smile on my face, "Glad to meet you Neville. My name is Renata, Renata Vermillion." he smiles back at me with a slightly smaller smile and a bit more relaxed.

"Hey Nev, why don't we just ask an older student to perform the summoning charm for the toad since it's been 20 minutes and we still haven't found it." he looked slightly embarrassed, "I did but they wouldn't help me they said it was a waste of their time and resources."

I gain a vexed look, "*sigh* Well I guess I could summon it." He looked at me with surprise and a slight look of disbelief, "You can perform the summoning charm" I nod to him with a mischievous look upon my face, "Of course it is the spell I found most useful in the charms texts, and also one of the easiest that I could learn." He looked slightly doubtful. I smiled at him reassuringly, "Don't worry Nev, I always help my friends to the best of my ability so I'll definitely help ya." he looked flabbergasted, "I-I'm y-your f-friend." I frown slightly at him, 'Wow he really does have a low self-esteem, I'll have to help with that from what I can sense of his magic it's rather strong or at least stronger than the first years we have met, hell it's almost as strong as Harry's and I's' "Yeah, Of course you're my friend, Neville Longbottom and once I decide something I'm more stubborn than a mountain, about changing my decision." he smiled at me and his eyes were shining slightly with unshed tears. He nodded and gave me the go ahead, "Okay." I cleared my throat,

" _Accio Trevor the Toad!"_

After a few seconds of silence I heard a rabbit and felt toad smack me in the chest, "Oomph" I fell backwards on the ground, "I'm gonna need to work on the catching part of this spell." "Hey are you alright, Renata." I looked up to see Neville crouching close to me with a worried look on his face.

'He's really close, his magic is really intoxicating, like lying in the middle of a field on a warm summer's day watching clouds pass by. Another thing I'm gonna need to get handle of is this no getting mesmerized by peoples magic.' I blushed slightly and handed him the toad, "Is this him." he looks toward the toad and gains a bright smile, "Yeah this is Trevor. I'm surprised you aren't disgusted most girls would be flinging him away by now." I laugh slightly, "Well it is a rather normal reaction, but I know a person who is rather fond of toads and am used to being around them. Besides all life is to be appreciated, even if they aren't the most conventional to be loved."

We headed back to the train car where Harry was, "Neville you can sit with me and Harry if you want, I'll be glad to have you." I smile to him as we reach the train car, "Cool." I slam open the door, "I'm back do you have my choco balls, and pumpkin pasties." I look into the room and see Ron sitting across Harry with gummies in his mouth. I look towards him and smile, he blushes red, "Hey who's the Ginger, Harry.", "Pfft, Ginger really that's the best you could come up with.", "Oye, I'm trying to be polite, Okay it's hard to be Snark and Sarcasm Queen when trying to be aware of others feelings and you know actually care." He shakes his head, "This is Ronald, Ronald Weasley, he's sitting with us.", "That's cool. Nev, is sitting with us too." We both head to sit on opposite benches, and I can already feel his magic coiling up in nervousness and slight fear, 'Man all that hard work in getting him relaxed and already he's coiled tighter than a spring', Ron swallows his candy, "H-hi there, My name is Ronald but you can call me Ron." I look at him with a slightly amused smile, "Yeah I know. It's nice to meet you Ron, my names Renata, Renata Vermillion." He nods and blushes again, 'He must be embarassed by that.' I turn to Harry and poke him, "Hey can I have my candy." I poke him again for good measure. He nods and hands me my choco balls and pumpkin pasties he put into a bag he must've asked from the trolley lady. "Thanks Sugar. I've had a craving for these wizard sweets, since I saw them at Diagon." I turn to Neville, "Hey New, here you get one of each." I take his hand and place a pumpkin pasty and chocoball.

"What no I can't take this", "It's fine I got two of each so you could get one too."

We ate our candy in relative silence, "Hey Rena, what house do you think we'll get into?" I look at him and then close my eyes to think, "Well I think I'll get into Ravenclaw." 'In fact in my past life I took multiple tests to test the house and it held up time and time again.' "What house do you think you're going to be into Ron, Nev" and simultaneously they answer.

"Gryffindor" from Ron

"H-hufflepuff" from Nev

"Really Nev, I would've pegged you as a Gryffindor too." he looks surprised and then blushes, "Well my parents were both in Gryffindor so I'm hoping to be put there." I nod my head, "Okay but remember you're not them since after all your mother didn't have a little of your father in her and vice-versa. After all you're your own wonderful person." I smile at him and turn away.

She doesn't see him blush bright engine red and smile towards her.

"Harry what house do you think you'll be in.", "Honestly I'm hoping for Gryffindor since it's where my parents were in but any house is fine." I nod my head in agreement, "Besides I still don't understand why we even have houses shouldn't we be expanding our views and not just staying stagnant on our current views on life why group like minded people together. Why not group people based on skill or something else, shouldn't a school be diversified in its thinking." I look up to see them looking at me with flabbergasted looks on their faces, I scratch the back of my head, "Sorry I started ranting there, anyway what subject do you think will be the most interesting."

And from there we continued on with the conversation first Ron and Harry talked about Quidditch with each other and I started asking questions to Nev about Herbology.

It went on like that for most of the train ride talking about sometimes serious topics, sometimes benign, and even sometimes weird.

The door to the compartment opened and standing in it was none other than the bushy haired Hermione Granger.

"We are getting close to Hogwarts, you all will need to change into your robes, Oh are you going to do a spell well let's see it then. Go on." she sits down next to me, 'So this is Hermione Granger I would know that hair anywhere, and ain't she a spitfire as well.' Ron was about to show us a the spell to turn the 'Rat' yellow. He nods, and clears his throat,

" _Sunshine, Daisies, Butter Mellow, Turn This Stupid Fat Rat Yellow"_

It didn't work just as predicted, "Are you sure that's a real spell?" she then turned to harry, "All the spells I've tried have worked, for me at least. Like for example,"

" _Oculus Reparo"_

"See. That's better isn't it. Holy Cricket, You're Harry Potter. I'm Hermione Granger, and you all are."

"I'm Ron Weasley"

"N-neville Longbottom"

"Hiyah my names Renata Vermillion, Nice to meet ya Hermione." I smile and wave towards her, she looks at me with a slightly irritated look, 'Well her magic is most definitely sharp that's for sure, but it's also unsure and shaky, it feels like what wildfox would look like surrounded' I smile brighter.

"Anyway, you should get into your robes we'll be here any minute I Would say." she stands and turns to walk out the door then comes back, "Also Ron you have bit of dirt on your nose." he wipes his nose, and also gaining a bright red hue on his face.

"Bye Hermione." I wave to her as she goes, she nods at me and walks away.

Not even 10 minutes later do we arrive at Hogwarts.

We Got off the Hogwarts Express and Hagrid told us to head towards the boats, we started our journey towards Hogwarts, the magic coming off of it was inviting warm, homely, powerful, and old.

"Woah This is amazing," I whisper to Harry he nods in agreement, "I can feel the literal waves of powerful magic coming off it, it's almost too much to handle." he looks towards with worry written on his face, "Are you going to be okay?" I nod and smile reassuringly, "Don't worry, It'll take some getting use to but I'll be fine the magic isn't aggressive so that helps."

We reach the front entrance of Hogwarts, being led by the gentle giant Hagrid and he tells us to wait for-

"I am Professor McGonagall, Welcome to Hogwarts. Now before you begin your classes you will first be sorted into your houses who will be like family during your time here. There are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. For your triumphs you will earn points and rule breaking will loose points, the house with the most points will win the House will be sorted shortly so prepare."

She walks away in a magnificent fashion.

"Wow, so cool." I look at her with slight idolization.

"So it's true Harry Potter is joining us this year in Hogwarts. This is Crabbe and Goyle and I am Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

I turn to Harry and whisper, "Bond, James Bond.", "Pfft, Hahaha." he high fives me and I nod while returning it, "I know I am the master of Sass and Snark"

"What are you laughing about girl." he looks at me with a superior look, "First of all we're the same age so call me Renata, Second of all, it's an inside joke Little Dragon." I smirk at him and he blushes in embarrassment, his magic bristling with annoyance, even without it his superiority complex runs deep, and his magic feels like ice but more of an ice shell with hard cold earth underneath kinda like sleet.

Before he could get another word out McGonagall came back, "They're waiting for you."

So we walk in.

 _It was Bright._

 _I liked it._

We walked to the front and center of the Great Hall, and waited to be sorted, Neville Was holding my hand so hard I almost couldn't feel it because of the lack of blood was slightly pale and so was Ron but he had a green tinge to him.

In my most soothing and calm voice I whispered to them, "You'll be fine." It seemed to calm Harry and Neville down a lot and Ron mildly.

They started the sorting.

Everyone went to where they were supposed at least where they were in the books, Neville actually left the hat behind and just ran to the gryffindor table, Harry's sorting took longer than both in the books or in the movie.

It was my turn now.

I bolster myself and stood up straighter and put on my icy mask, that I usually reserve for people I dislike or when I am unsure, and walk to the sorting hat with sure steps.

It is put on my head.

' _Hello Signore Cappello'_

' _Oho, the first to greet me in about 200 years a surprise, and also a reawakened even more rare, well while it is not my job to sort your kind I will. Hmmm….. very tricky. You are kind and loyal, but also cunning and intelligent but you lack the ambition and type of hard work found in Hufflepuff and slytherin, and you're neither a Gryffindor, Remember be careful'_

" _ **Ravenclaw!"**_

I hear cheers. They take the hat off and I leave the stool, I see both harry and Neville smiling at me and I look at Ron and he seems more relaxed and even smiled slightly towards me.

I got patted on the back the rest of the kids were sorted, Dumbledore made his 'brilliant' speech and warned us, and then we went to our dorms. We were explained that the staircases are charmed and then sent to our ooms.

I got one of the Patil twins as a roommate and we soon went off to bed after checking that our stuff was all here. Our trunks were sent up to our rooms during the feast, I lay my clothes out, put my family's picture on my work table, and put away the rest of my clothes, I then took a shower and went to bed.

'Damn what a day' I yawn, 'Tomorrow I hope I don't get lost'

It was the end of the first day of a new beginning.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

I woke up early to go to breakfast.

I got my schedule and a map.

I still got lost.

.

.

.

.

.

.

How the hell did I get into Ravenclaw?!

"How did I get lost?!" she yelled into the castle, the paintings jumped and turned to look at her in disapproval, she gave a sheepish smile in apology. She starts walking and looking around, trying to find her way back to the Great Hall, 'How is it that this always happens to me, I'm like Zoro except cuter, I should've listened to Harry….'

 _*Flashback*_

 _She had woken up early enough to do her morning meditation and get a shower before going down to Great Hall. On the way to breakfast she met Padma Patil her other roommate, along with Morag McDougal, Lisa Turpin and Sue Li they walked together to the Great hall talking excitedly to each other about the upcoming school day. "I can't wait for our first class, I've read so much on the subjects and they seem intriguing and something I can really sink my claws into." Renata tells them, skipping slightly and almost twirling. The others giggle, "Haha, what are you a cat or something?" Sue tells her teasingly, Renata just smirks at her, "Nah nothing as small as that, I'm more of a bear really." she nods proud of her choice, the others look at her peculiarly, "A bear why would you want to be something so …. Umm, big and scary looking." Lisa asks her in confusion, she chuckles and smiles brightly at her, "It's not that I wish to be but that I am, but anyway Padma you have a sister right." she nods and smiles calmly, "Yes she was sorted into Gryffindor, I know she's getting along fine with everyone. She's louder and more outgoing than me, so it helps with the whole socializing thing." I nod._

 _They arrive to the Great Hall at the same time that Harry, Ron and Neville were getting there. Renata wickedly smiled and took a few steps back the girls looked at her in confusion, she took a deep breathe and charged,_

" _DYNAMIC ENTRY!"_

 _Everything was silent, the students looked at her as if she were crazy, and Harry well he just face palmed, he expected it she did this in Primary too, he walked up to her quickly and bitch slapped the back of her head, "Dumbass not again people are trying to eat!" she turns to him and pouts, "But then how are they going to know that they're most youthful and awesome person is here." he just looks at her with an 'are you stupid' face. "Nevermind you're not going to stop anytime soon, just *sigh* let's go eat breakfast," she nods in satisfaction, "Good you have finally learned young grasshopper you are now ready for the next level of training-", "No eat, then talk." he looks at her with a serious face his eyes though were filled with mirth, she smiled at him and walked to the table to eat. SHe looked back to find Ron with a gaping jaw, Neville looking as if he was about to faint from nerves, and the girls look at her with amazed and weirded out looks, except for Padma and Morag they just looked slightly surprised. "Are you guys just going to stand there, you know we won't get to eat till lunch, so it's best if you eat now." she looks at them with tame smile and calmer demeanor a complete 180 from the person they had just seen. They all nodded quickly and hurried to the table, "Are you sure we can eat here, I mean this is the Gryffindor table?" Lisa whispered worriedly towards Renata. she shrugs her mouth already stuffed with food from the table, she looked about to answer, "Answer with your mouth full and I'll tell your mother you need remedial lessons in etiquette" Harry warned her menacingly, she nods at him rapidly and swallows the food and downs it with orange juice, "Man no need to threaten me with Mama," she looks at him with irritation and turns to Lisa and gives her a reassuring smile, "There is nothing against the rules with sitting with your friends at different tables, as long as it isn't dinner or a special occasion like a feast or something." she nodded in relief, and Harry looked at her surprised, "You actually did read the school texts,", "DON'T ACT SO SURPRISED FOUR EYES, I AIN'T STUPID, YEAH!" she looks at him irritated, he smiles at her mockingly, "Tch I'm in Ravenclaw for a reason you know," she pouts, but then smiles at him, his smile lightens and they end up laughing._

" _Psst, hey you why are they laughing?" Padma questions Ron, he shrugs and scratches the back of his head in confusion, "But any way we should head over to our table at the end of breakfast we'll get our schedules and we need that." Renata looks toward the four girls on the other side of the table, they nod and stand quickly heading over to the other table._

" _Hello Neville, Ron how was your guy's first night at Hogwarts she smiles at them kindly, surprisingly Neville answers first with a slight stutter but calmer than he was before, "It was nice, weird but homely I guess." he smiled nervously, Ron nodded, "Yeah I thought it would be harder to fall asleep in a unknown place but it was pretty easy." Harry laughed a little, "Yeah you slept soundly alright. Ended up snoring all night" she laughed along with Harry and even Neville gave wider smile than before, Ron blushed but calmed down enough to laugh as well. "Anyway I got to go and get my classes, I'll see you guys at lunch.", "Wait, make sure you don't separate from the other girls, you know how bad your sense of direction is, you'll get lost in 10 seconds." she gives him a salute, "Maybe captain." and starts walking away, "I'M SERIOUS YOU'LL GET LOST!"_

 _She sat down with the other girls and talked until they got our class schedules, they had a few classes together but those were the ones with only Ravenclaws in them, the rest were different. The first class of the day they all had no coinciding classes so they went their separate ways._

 _That's how Renata is now lost._

 _*End of Flashback*_

"God Dammit how in the seven hells am I going to find my way back, even if I get directions I'll get lost anyway I have to have someone guide me at least once, they should do that instead of the whole feast thing just show everyone where the classes are. Oh well I'll see what I can do." In the end she wandered around for about 15 minutes before ending up ather first class she apologized and sat down at the back. The rest of the day went rather uneventfully, the classes were interesting since the subjects were new, after her first class which was Charms, she had Transfiguration, History of Magic, Potions with Harry, Ron and Neville, Defence Against Dark Arts with them as well, and Herbology with Lisa and Sue.

Astronomy sucked by the way.

No one should try to wake me up before I want to they will get my awesome fist in their face.

Professor learned that the hard way.

I got detention for my, unconscious, actions.

It was finally the day of flying lessons and she was terrified, "I don't know why you're so worried." Padma looks at her weirdly and Ron nods agreeing with her, "Yes well as I said before I am a bear not a falcon I like my feet firmly planted on the ground unless I'm on a plane or a roller coaster in which case I forsake my bear heritage." she nods in conviction Sue and Morag look at her weirdly, "Why do you keep saying you're a bear?" Morag asks. Neville, Lisa and Hermione who was listening in on the conversation looked curious.

"Well Pop's family they're old, and very spiritual I guess, their family for generation have been represented by the bear. His family is back in the old days had many great shaman come from them and over the years have evolutionized to the modern doctors and bears signify it's a time for healing or for using one's own healing abilities to heal others. The bears primary meaning is strength and confidence, they are never it but the one supporting." They all looked confused she tried to explain it again, "Okay so in terms of a story they aren't the hero," they nod in understanding, "Okay so the bear means they are not the hero, but while they may not be the main guy or gal they are the support, the healer, the pillar, the person you turn too to spill your troubles to, they are the people who in times of difficulty will triumph over adversity and try to lead them back to safety. The bear grounds the hero and helps in times of need. The bear is also an animal that is feared and admired for its strength. Its presence inspires respect. Its strength and powerful stature will inspire you to step into a leadership role in life and take action without fear."

They all look in awe.

"But yeah, that's why I always say I'm a bear, it's just what my family represents." she shrugs and goes back to eating breakfast unaware of the silence found not only in her group of friends but also some of the people around them.

"I still think it's weird not the animal thing but the shaman to doctor but I guess in retrospect they do similar tasks." she shrugs.

The owls come in with mail soon after.

"Neville got Remeberall", "I've read of those they're supposed to turn red when the person holding it has forgotten something" Renata looks at her in understanding and watches it turn red, "The thing is I can't remember what I've forgotten."

They soon headed out to the field, "God this isn't safe, there aren't even any safety nets or anything." she walked stiffly onto the field. Harry patted her shoulder in reassurance, "You'll be fine for crying out loud you partner with Neville for potions I'm sure you'll survive this." she glares at him slightly, but it softens and acknowledges that he was only trying to make light of the situation.

"Ah you're right. Someone as awesome as me will survive this task and come stronger from this,", he pats her back in agreement, "Sure, sure whatever you Teddy.", "Don't call me that Buck.", "I'm not a deer don't call me that, Buck was a bloody wanker.", "Fine Little Tiger." They smile and walke the rest of the kids just followed exasperated and accepting.

"Alright children I am Madame Hooch, Let's get started! First off, get on the left side of your brooms please and stick your right hand over the broom and say 'Up!'. Come on now."

Renata stands between Neville and Ron, 'Okay I can do this, I'll be fine trust myself.' she takes a deep breathe and says up with resolute confidence in her voice.

Neville was having trouble with his broom, "U-up." she puts her hand on his shoulder, he jumps slightly in surprise and looks at her with discouraged eyes, "It's alright Nev I'll help you. All you have to take is a deep breathe and close your eyes and imagine a place where your most peaceful.", "W-where would that be." he says lowly, she thinks for a moment before snapping her fingers and making an 'Aha' motion, "When you're in the greenhouse during Herbology you seem really at peace and happy. You're really confident and I get some really calm and satisfied vibes from you, you seem the happiest there but again I can't tell you what you are and aren't" she shrugs 'It's also when your magic is the warmest and most refreshing' and turns to Harry to ask how much longer the class would go on for.

She missed Neville's happy and surprised smile. Blush dusted his cheeks.

"Okay." he takes a deep breathe and imagines himself in the Greenhouse,his body relaxed slightly and he gained a small but calm smile, "Up." he spoke resolutely, the broom jumped into his hand.

That day he would remember as the day he found a way to calm himself.

While she may have prevented him from jumping the gun and ending up with broken wrist, it also stopped Harry from becoming a seeker, 'Honestly I'm fine with that, Neville isn't hurt and Harry will get his chance next year, even Madame Hooch told him to try out next year, but what will Quirrel do now.'

She fell asleep soon after.

She dreamed that night of herself in a grove filled with Honeysuckles, Hyacinth, Morning Glory, Geranium, Myrtle, Violets, and Tulips. She looked around and found a Black Bear, a Stag, twin foxes, a crow, and 2 owls one brown with white and the other black and grey. 'Where am I?' and the stag and bear came closer and the bear nudged her to move towards the groups of animals then…..

She woke up to the next day confused but not knowing why.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hey Chaos, Please write reviews and comments. I'd enjoy hearing what you'd have to say.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Sometimes the prospect of a being child again really just brought down her mood, she couldn't drink, not that she did a lot before she had to keep her wits about her, she just didn't have that intimidating stature that came with being older than someone. you know when an adult looks at you dissappointed and you just feel bad because you let them down.

She really wished that she had the ability to look at someone like that, darn her cute looks.

"You mean to tell me that you said that about a girl who was only trying to help you, really Ron." She looked at him with this just sad look, a bit frustrated, but all accusing. He shifted uncomfortably under her stare, "She was being a super stuck-up, and I didn't aske her for help! I didn't know she was listening!"

He looked at the girl frustrated, but already feeling bad, he looked to Harry, and the boy looked neutral about the discussion at hand.

She sighed, "How would you feel if someone you were trying to befriend or get along with treated you like that, Ron? Doesn't matter, do you know where she ran off to?"

Lavender Brown overhearing the conversation spoke up, "She's in the girls bathroom, saw her running there tears streaming."

She spoke simply apathetic to the situation, Renata smiled in thanks, 'Kids are still developing the whole empathy thing, right now they really kind of like little sociopaths, though I guess it's better than five-year-olds at least now they have some semblance of right or wrong.'

"Thanks a bunch, Lavender right? I love your hair, how'd you get it to stay in ringlets like that, my hair is so heavy and straight that if I try to style it, it just you know falls."

The girl's eyes sparkled and spoke eagerly about these charms she had read about in Witch Weekly, Renata smiled and nodded along.

"Thanks, oh jeez we have to get going or we'll be late to the feast, you guys go ahead I'm going to get Hermione." Lavender waved to her happily and went to join the Gryffindor Patil, Harry looked at her a bit worried, but agreed all the same, "Get back quickly or you may not eat."

"Yeah, yeah, oh wait," she pulled the boy close he looked at her confused, she looked worried, "The magic in the air is staticky, something's gonna happen I don't kow what, but be careful."

He looked at her surprised, but nodded, "I think you should be careful this time, I'll be with a lot of people."

She grinned, "Don't worryI'll be fine."

He waved to her goodbye and joined Ron, "At least I hope, gotta be quick don't wanna die by troll."

She quickened her pace into a run, 'Which bathroom, which one, which why did I choose to do this, I have a horrible sense of direction-'

"If you're looking for the girl with the funny hair she went that way."

The blue eyed girl looked at the painting, it was a of a boy about 114 wearing a straw hat, it was a tranquil piece with a cute dog and nice view of a river and forest, she grinned and bowed slightly "Thanks a bunch."

He looked at her critically his crystalline blue eyes sharpening into shards, "You should hurry, that man with the weird purple thing on his head was here not too long ago, whispers say he's bad news."

The dog barked, she looked grimly at the boy, "Thanks."

He nodded sternly and went bac to petting the dog, "Don't thank me, just talk to me can't get out of this piece unless I'm moved closer to another one. It gets lonely here."

She looked confused, but grinned, "Sure, if you want maybe I can move you."

He smiled slightly, "Maybe another time, now go."

She started running to the direction which was pointed to, "Wait, how did you hear-"

She looked back and saw the boy gone, she shrugged it off and went off to get Hermione back to the Great Hall before she got hurt. She reached the supposed bathroom and entered, "I really hope I'm in the right one, Hermione you in here." Her voice rising at the end, she listened and heard sniffling, "Go away."

"No way, you're gonna miss the feast."

"Why did you even come to find me, we're not even in the same house, what does it matter if I'm not at the feast. It won't take any skin off your nose."

Renata leaned against the sink, "Doesn't matter, can't let you miss your first feast at a magical school. Besides I thought we got along just fine, we're friends right, so if your friend is gone then you go and find them if they're seen crying."

Hermiones sniffled, "I'm your friend?", "Well yeah, if you want to be. I mean if you don't want to I'll still drag you back with me, I've got a feeling that something unpleasant is going to happen."

The frizzy-haired girl snorted, "A feeling, that makes no sense."

Renata pouted, "Hey you know that feeling at the pit of your stomach that something shitty is gonna happen, well it's stirring up real hard right now."

There was shuffling heard inside the rest room, "You know I always wanted to ask this, but why do you sound like an american. Also language!"

Renata grinned, "What are you the Captain, anyway my pops is american, well his accent isn't really like mine, but this is more my preference."

Hermione raised a brow, "Your preference, and what do you mesan that something bad is going to-"

Suddenly there was loud steps heard in the distance,

THUMP

THUMP

THUMP

"I think we should head out of here before whatever is making that noise get's to us." Hermione looked pale, the ground shook slightly as it got closer, and just as they made to move the wall was struck down.

The girl shreiked as Renata threw her to the ground covering her with her cloak and self, "Hey, shit, wha-what are we gonna do?!" Her voice was urgent as she moved the girl into a corner, hoping to whatever higher beins existed that the troll hadn't seen them.

Hermione looked at her wide-eyed, "Your bl-bleeding?" She spoked as if she had asked, Renata looked at her confused, "What?", "Renata your bleeding, and o-oh my..." Her voice was breathy and coming out fo her in a panicked wave.

Renata looked down at the girls chest, "Shit, your hyperventilating. Hey, hey calm down, I need you to stay calm and looke me in the eye, ok."

Renata looked at her, but the girl just wouldn't stop looking at the gash near her eye, 'Shit she's not listening, c'mon, c'mon think I could try to use that, but it could be dangerous.'

The girl started breathing faster, shallower, "Okay, okay, I'm going to try something okay. I need you to calm down, if you don't you won't be able to breathe and may pass out, I can't carry you around."

Hermione just kept looking at the gash above the girls eye, 'It's so close, she could have lost her eye, what about the troll- Wha-what's she saying, I can't hear her, what's happening, I can't beathe... What's going on...'

Renata took the girl's hand and hope to high heaven that this would work, she looked down deep, deep down and thought of the calmest she had been. Bringin forth the emotion broughht on by the thought she enveloped the girl in cacoon of magic on the same wavelength.

Calm.

Warm.

Reassuring.

And then it was broken.

The troll had found the two girls, but it was enough to snap the frizzy-haired girl out of her panicked state.

She pulled Renata to the side quickly in order to dodge, the girl's eyes were unfocused and hadn't even felt the troll coming. hermione looked at teh Ravenclaw in confusion an cuiosity, what had she doen to her to make her feel so calm, for even a second.

Then in came the two, no the three Gryffindor boys, times had changd and Neville being worried about both Hermione and Renata being gone had followed the two other to help. Though he had enough sense in him, though he would think it cowardice, to tell the teachers, they were preceeded by the staff.

With quick thinking and some quicker spell work the two girls were saved from an untimely demise.

"So I think the better question here is how we're not dead, thanks again for that Professor's. Good job on getting adults Neville Ten points to Gryffndor!"

Harry looked at the girl as if she were insane, "What my natural state of panic, is slightly racaus humor, and sarcasm."

He came closer and winced at the cut, "Do you not even feel that?"

She shook her head, "Nah man I feel great, though I do think that's more having to do with the whole adrenaline thing than actually being great, how was the feast by the way? Was the food good? hey do you ever think Oliver wod wonders if his entire existence is just ineuendo based. I mean Seriously his name _Oliver Wood,_ and he also rides as hi favorite thing and he's a keeper, huh, huh."

She winked obviously with a leering grin, and Harry just sighed, and looked at the professors who were still silently watching, Ron was a getting a bit too red, and so was Hermione, Neville cutely oblivious.

Ah, the innocence of youth.

"Don't mind her, this is her natural state, she's actually worse back home,", "I think my dear friend you mean better, I was on fire last year. Remember Mrs. Ruben, she was so red and stuttering she couldn't even speak, you'd think a 30 year old would know about these things, then again catholic teacher born and bred."

She shrugged and h sighed and rubbed his forehead, looking at them with a 'I have to deal with this too often to be surprised look', "Come on Rena, let's get you checked out by Madame Pomfrey, you got a pretty nasty gashed and I think you still hav some shrapnel in your back."

He looked pale as he looked at her back and forehead, she looked confused, but reached to touch her brow and winced, and then looked down to the floor where blood from her back pooled a bit.

She grimaced at the sight, and looked back at the teachers, "I'm not gonn have to pay for that am I, blood's a bitch to get out."

McGonagall spluttered, "My word! Why we would never- 20 points from ravenclaw for innappropriate language and misconduct in a grave situation, I would have expected more from you Miss Vermillion."

Renata grinnd widely, it looed disturbing on the girls bleeding face, Harry was looking at the teacher in slight shock and so did the others, "Hah, I made the Proffessor splutter, 10 points to me for good effort, now I think I realy need medical attention, and you can continue to take away points once I'm n the infirmary becaue right now- right- right I'm going to sleep."

The girl fell forward with a sickening crunch, Harry winced, "I think her nose broke and maybe her sanity. Can we- umm... move her to the infirmary please!"

He looked at the teachers urgently his face clouded with worry, he turned her on her side so she wouldn't suffocate on her own blood.

Snape sighed, he waved his wand and the girl floated softly _,_ "Come along Miss Granger I trust you can still walk. It seems, Miss Vermillion took the brunt of the attack, and also what were you two doing here?"

He spoke to the girl with a deep and hypnotic voice, frighening and intimidating his stance exuding discontent, and looking down at her with that beak of a nose.

His imperious posture making the girl look down in shame.

"Mah, Mah, I can walk to sir, this feel really uncomfortable can I be let d-d-down please."

She looked at the man more panicked than even when shewas being attacked by the troll, Harry took her heand, "Hey, hey you'll be alright okay, can you please let her down sir, she doesn't much like the feeling of not having her feet on the ground. Also terrified of heights, so if you could just."

Snape sighed, and let the girl down, she let out a relieved breathe, "Thanks my four eyed compadre, now let me lean on you cause I think I may fall over again, also what happened to my nose."

The boy answered dryly, "Stupidity."

She looked at the boy sheepishly, "So basically the usual."

He looked at her with intense eyes, "Don't do that again you dingus, you could have died, an where would that have left me, without a sidekick and voice of reason."

Ron yelped, "She's the voice of reason!", Hermione elbowed the ginger, and Neville looked at teh girl worried,ly, "Are you sure your alright Hermione?"

His sotto voice barely reaching her already working mind, 'Wht was that feeling and how did she do that?"

She nodded and smiled kindly to the boy "Yeah I'm fine Neville."

And so the bathroom was left to whomever it is that fixes these messes in Hogwarts and the Gryffindors a bit richer in points and Ravenclaw just barely breaking even.

.

.

.

.

Dancing was something Renata's mama had her learn, she taught the girl herself saying that a lady must hold herself with elegance and poise.

A lady must walk with deliberate motions, knowing exactly where she was going, and being sure of what was behind her.

Her steps must touch the ground firmly, you must stand with your head held high, and your back straight. Eyes firmly ahead, with a charming and kind, but reserved smile.

A lady is to be sure of her place and she must not ever, let anyone push her down.

Yet here, in the stands of the old and venerable Hogwarts, the girl was yelling wildly nearly falling off of the stands. Harry looked at the girl expecting it, yet still amazed that she could brave through her fear of heights to get on the stands.

Then again losing feeling to his arm seems to be the only trade off, well that and also hearing in his right ear.

"BEAT THOSE SHITTY GARDEN SNAKES INTO THE GROUND! DON'T LET'EM BREATHE HIT'EM, AND KEEP HITTING'EM, RIP OUT THEIR THROATS, STOMP ON THEIR DREAMS, LEAVE NOTHING LEFT NOT EVEN THEIR HOPE! RAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

She was yelling so loudly and so enthusiastically, that even some of the students had stopped cheering to watch the spectacle.

Not only was it peculiar that the blue and black of the Noble and Private House of Ravenclaw to be in the Gryffindor stands, it was also a sight to see the one of the houses occupant's be cheering so ferally.

Harry groaned slightly and Neville shifted uncomfortably under the stares, Ron joined in the cheering, adding his own loud and rather scratchy voice.

In the end though the rest of the student body turned back to the game at hand and kept watching. "C'mon Rena, must you be so loud I'm gonna be deaf from one ear if you don't stop, also I'm losing feeling in my arm." renata smiled nervously, "Oops! Sorry tiger, I kinda got lost in the feeling ya'know, this is kind of exciting to watch. Even if the game is kind of pointless, and also slightly insane, I hope they charmed the pitch so that if someone falls they don't end up dead or paralyzed."

Neville paled slightly at the prospect of death by quidditch, Harry grinned his eyes sparkled with anticipation, "Next year, that's gonna be me, I'll make the team though I don't quite know what position I should play."

"Chaser." "Seeker!" These two answers came from the both Renata, and Hermione who had just joined them in the stands, Hermiones looked at the girl in a slightly moody fashion, and Renata just smiled at the girl slightly confused at the girl's stormy expression.

"Chaser would be better, your father plyed it while in school, and you probably have his same build." Renata nodded along, "Right, but like seeker, why not, right? It's seems like the easiest and hardest position, all you have to do is avoid being bludgered, and catch the golden snitch, easy, breezy beautiful. Plus I know you'll succeed."

She looked at the boy with intense blue eyes, which were quickly distracted by Gryffindor scoring, "Seeker huh... it sounds cool." the boy mumbled.

Hermione looked at the cheering Ravenclaw, with slight jealousy, oh she wasn't jealous about not getting the boy-who-lived attention, she was jealous about how the girl acted. She was smart, insanely so, but not like her, not bookish and logical to a fault. Her thinking was more free flowing, she made insightful leaps here and there, and when she spoke people listened.

Maybe it was they way she stood, or maybe it was the way her voice carried a soft, but firm tenor.

All she knew was that she was jealous of the girl, and yet the girl still treated her with a kind and mischevious smile, when she looked at her with stormy eyes. She still looked at her with easy, half-lidded eyes, when she walked briskly away from her wave.

She still wanted to be with her even though she knew that she was a bit bossy, and annoying and uptight, and completely the opposite of the girl at her side.

So she could not hate the girl, but she could damn well be annoyed by the girl's overt exuberance.

Hermione grimaced at the loud yelling, and felt pity for the green eyed boy, who's arm was looking slightly bluish from the girl's tight grip.

Then her eyes widened, a bludger had veered of it's course, unnaturally so, she noted. It was coming right at her.

The girl was frozen, her eyes wide and frightened, a slight scream started to escape her when suddenly she was quickly tackled to the ground.

Renata Vermillion.

She was a girl who annoyed and puzzed the bushy haired bookworm, but damn was she glad she was there.

"You alright Hermione, SHIT STAY DOWN!" the bludger got back up shaking off debris, and ready to charge once again this time a different target in mind.

It headed toward Harry, luckily the boy was able to move quick enough to get out of the way.

"ROUGUE BLUDGER, OFF THE STANDS! CAREFUL OR YOU'LL FALL!"

The girl's yell echoed, and quickly enough the students started evacuating, "Huh they actually listened, weird. Kid's don't usually listen to other kids-"

"Now is really not the time to think about that, I ALMOST GOT KILLED BY A DAMN BLUDGER!" Harry dragged away Neville, and Renata, who in turn each dragged Ron and Hermione respectively.

Renata grimaced, "Sorry- LOOK OUT!" She pushed Harry down, and in turn also the rest of the kids. "Shit! Where the hell are the professor's!" 'What the hell Quirrel, I guess maybe since no quidditch, no broom, equals bludger to fuck with.'

"We should stay low." Harry yelled so the kids stayed closer to the ground making it to the steps without much trouble.

.

.

.

.

"What do you think that was, I heard there was some strong spellwork on the equipment which make them stay on the field. Whoever did that had to be strong, or if not someone then the supervisor has obviously not done her job in maintaining the equipment to satisfactory levels." Hermione huffed, still a little pale from the ordeal, she sat in the common room in front of the group of boys.

"You know I kind of agree with Hermione." Renata spoke up from behind the girl, stepping out of the shadows, "How are you in the Gryffindor common room, actually how long have you been standing there?" Harry looked at the girl already expecting it.

"I got in with the confusion, also cute password. Anyway, no offense Harry, but it seems that someone is gunning for you. Those attacks were rather centralized, only attacking where you were. Then again it could be Neville, pureblood scion of the wealthy Longbottom family, it just seems like someone really wants you hurt or dead." The girl quieted by the end of her words, her intense eyes opened wide and staring at the people before her scrutinizingly.

Neville had paled, Harry looked highly uncomfortable and a tad green, Hermione looked as if a million things were passing through her mind. The uncomfortable silence was broken by Ron, "So what are we gonna do? If someone is really after you guys, how are we going to protect and or avoid certain doom."

Renata grinned widely and swung an arm across the gingers shoulder's, "That my friend, is a wonderful question that has yet to be answered. Well I'll leave it to you guys, I have to head back to my common room, apparently meeting for the first years to see how they're adapting to their new enviroments and all that."

She waved to them as she exited the gold and red common room, never turning back to look at the young group of friends.

.

.

.

.

 **Hey there readers sorry about the almost nonexistant updates here's something though comment if you hate or like. I kind of want to hear both, but please ry not to detray me in the comments.**


End file.
